


Deathstrike

by alcimines



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcimines/pseuds/alcimines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the end of X-Men: Days of Future Past, Logan discovers his own future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deathstrike

DEATHSTRIKE

He'd done it. Logan had managed to fix the past and save the future.

And everyone was alive.

Everyone.

He met her in the hallway outside the Professor's office. She was a beautiful and athletic-looking Japanese woman, as slim and deadly and perfect as a fine swordblade. She was holding a baby.

Logan remembered her, of course. After all, she'd been haunting his dreams for years. He'd killed her in a ferocious battle in the Weapon-X facility at Alkalai Lake. She was just like him. Claws. Regeneration. They were brutally evenly matched. He'd finally killed her by flooding her body with liquid adamantium. But there had been a haunting moment in the few seconds before she finally died. Their eyes met and her's changed from cold gray to warm brown just before she began crying tears of adamantium. And it had seemed as if she was trying to tell him something...

Afterwards, they found out that Stryker had called her Deathstrike and she had been one of his mind-controlled mutant super-soldiers. They never learned anything else about her.

Like Jean, like Scott, she had somehow survived into this new future. She hadn't died horribly in a laboratory as she tried to choke out a few finals words to her killer...

"I'm sorry," Logan said to her. The words just popped out of his mouth without any thought. And he meant it. He'd been sorry for years.

She hadn't deserved to die, but he hadn't had any other choice.

The woman in the hallway just smiled gently at him.

"So you slept in. That's nothing to apologize for," she said. She only had a slight accent. Under any other circumstance, Logan would have considered it charming.

Then she leaned over and kissed Logan. It wasn't a very Platonic kiss. Several passing students snickered.

"Shouldn't you get to your class?" she asked once their lips parted.

"I... Yeah, I should get to my class," Logan replied dazedly.

The baby in Deathstrike's arms made a gurgling sound.

Deathstrike looked down and cooed at the baby.

"You see?" she said. "Laura thinks you should get to class as well. And I think it would be wise to do what your daughter wants."

Then she kissed Logan again and walked away.

As he watched her leave, all Logan could do was stare in stark shock at his future.

It was unexpected, but it looked good.


End file.
